The End is Near
by Rose10
Summary: based on Oot w/ a few changes ^.^ o and the sages are my property well and silvia's. PLEEZ review i'm begging... :(
1. The Dream

Chapter #1 the dream  
"The end is near," the Great Deku Tree couldn't get that thought out of his head. For weeks and weeks of uneasy sleep is what plagued the Deku Tree.  
  
The same dream never changing.  
there is a forest healthy and green, with music playing, and birds chirping. All the sudden all of the trees wither, the music stops, no sound is heard. It is no longer a happy, safe place, but a deserted, dangerous wasteland.  
  
Then a little sprout pops up and a faint melody is playing. Then a storm comes lighting flashes thunderclaps. The sprout is tattered. Then the ground catches fire, then a shadowy figure emerges in the middle of the flames, laughing an evil laugh.  
  
Then one night the dreams stopped which put the Deku Tree's heart at ease.  
********  
  
We see an eight-year-old Link and Saria playing on the hill by the lost woods.  
  
"Tag your it!" said little Link pushing Saria almost knocking her over.  
  
"Your Going to pay for that Link!" Saria said running behind Link. She jumps on his back and they both fall into the Lost Woods.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Link getting up and looking around, "Which way did we come in?" Link was now very upset.  
  
"Don't worry Link I come in here all the time," Said Saria reassuringly.  
  
"Fine then, which way do we go?" asked Link unconvinced.  
  
"Hmm.. let me think." Said Saria apparently listening for something.  
  
"This way!" Saria said running though the woods.  
  
"Wait up!" said Link out of breath. When he looked around he saw they were now in the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
"Wow! I thought this place was only a myth." Link said feeling bad for doubting the know-it-all brothers.  
  
"Come on!" said Saria weaving through the maze.  
  
Link followed closely wondering where they were going. Then they stopped and stared at the staircase then climbing to the wide-open space.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Forest Temple were the sprits of the forest are to be found." Saria said with a smile.  
  
***************  
  
Years passed everyday the same as the last. Link and Saria were the best of friends.  
  
You would often find them at the forest temple playing their ocarinas together. As time passed Link started to grow; while Saria stayed the same.  
Link was confused, why was he getting to big? Everyone around him was the same as always.  
  
So one day Link decided to get some answers.  
  
"Great Deku Tree I come to you today with a troubled heart," Link said humbly bowing before his mentor and friend. He had been coming to the Deku tree for answers a lot more often lately.  
  
"What is wrong Link?" asked the Deku Tree concerned.  
  
"For a while now I have noticed I am very different then the rest ok the Korki. Great Deku Tree why am I so much bigger than all my friends?" Link asked.  
  
"Link I guess it is time for you to learn of your beginning." the Deku Tree said softly.  
  
"My beginning what does that have to do with anything?" Link said confused.  
  
"Link fourteen years ago my mind was very troubled. I was having terrible dreams of war and fighting. Somehow I knew danger was just outside these protective walls. Then a woman and child from Hyrule came to this forest for refuge. The woman was injured badly. I knew she wouldn't make it long. Before she passed she begged me to care for her baby as if he were one of my own. I have kept my promise and that child was you Link!"  
  
Link couldn't believe this. All his life he thought he was a Korki, but now he finds out he is from Hyrule.  
"I know what you have been feeling. I know you feel like you need to leave the forest, I give you my blessing. Goodbye my friend."  
  
Link knew he had to leave the forest, but he had to see someone first.  
************  
"Saria?" Link shouted.  
  
He couldn't find Saria anywhere.  
  
It was late now so he didn't think she would be at their secret spot.  
"HELP!!!" the forest rang with her voice. He knew she needed him.  
  
The voice came from the Lost Woods he could tell. He ran through the Lost Woods until finally coming to the secret spot. She was still yelling.  
  
He was running as fast as he could, but the screaming stopped.  
  
He finally came to the stairs and climbed them find a wolfos tearing the flesh of a bloody Saria.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone I'm bigger Eat Me!" the wolfos looked up at Link and started charging at him.  
  
Link, unarmed, had to think fast. He jumped out of the way and picked up a stick and swung it at the wolfos. He hit it but not hard enough. The wolfos jumped at link and took a chunk out of his arm. Link was then feeling weak. A sharp stone caught his eye, he grabbed it and stabbed the wolf right in the heart causing it to fall over dead. Link, now covered with blood, limps over to a cold Saria.  
  
"Link I'm not going to make it," Saria said struggling.  
  
"What? Of course you are going to make it. You have to make it," Link said his eyes full of tears.  
"Link, listen I know you have to leave the forest. There is something very evil looking for you I overheard him in the Forest Temple. He was the one who had the wolfos attack me. You must stop him Link. I will always be...with...you...Good...Bye..." Saria said no more.  
  
Link sat there crying for what felt like an eternity. When he was done mourning he gathered all the Korki together and buried Saria right there at their secret spot.  
  
****** After all the Korki left Link sat there holding her Ocarina, her most prized possession, he couldn't let it go. He put the Ocarina in his pocket and listened to the sounds of the forest.  
  
"Link..." there was a faint voice in the air that kept calling him.  
"Link...don't give up hope." the voice was getting louder, and he could have swore is was coming from the Forest Temple.  
  
"Link...follow me."  
  
Link had to follow the voice, so he climbed the pole and entered the temple.  
  
The voice was clear now but he didn't know whose voice it was. Somehow he felt drawn to it.  
  
The voice led him to an open room. He walked to the center of the room and there was a chest on the floor. Link opened it, finding himself looking at none other than the fairy bow. He then realized Saria was the voice leading him to the legendary weapon. He wanted his friend back but somehow he knew she was ok and he left the temple and the forest never to return again. 


	2. Passing the years with a new friend

Chapter#2: Passing the years with a friend.  
Link had lost his best friend, and he didn't know what to do. All he could think about was who that evil man was. Why did he want him? All he knew was that he would pay for killing Saria. If it took him all his life he would pay.  
Link didn't know where to go. So he stayed in the outskirts of the forest until he knew where to go. He didn't want to leave the forest but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
All he had with him was the sword of the Korki that the Great Deku Tree had given him, and the memory of him saying to him, 'Link, take this in memory of all of us. Never forget. never forget,' It was night now and Link needed his rest, he had a long journey to start the next day. *******  
"Link... Link... wake up Link."  
  
Link sat up and there right in front of his face was a fairy.  
  
"Finally! I thought I was going to be here all morning. Come on get up we have a long journey before us," said the tiny fairy.  
  
"What the...who are you?" Link asked jumping up.  
  
"OH! Sorry about that, that was rude of me. Hello, I'm Darla the Deku Tree sent me to help you on you journey," Darla said introducing herself, "Now come on we have a long way to go," And with that Link and Darla set out.  
  
******  
  
Link and Darla had been walking all day. They were now very tired, and it was getting very dark they knew they needed to sleep but they couldn't stay there out in the open. As they came over a hill they saw their refuge, Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
They get to the ranch but the gates were locked shut. They thought they were out of luck until morning, so they settled down in front of the gates and were about to fall asleep.  
All the sudden Link heard footsteps approaching, and They were then surrounded by a gang of Geurdos.  
  
"Aww...looks like a scared little lost boy," their leader chuckled.  
  
"Maybe we should give him something to be scared of?" another said drawing her sword.  
  
"Ok, but the rest of you come with me to the castle. YAA!!!!!!!!" the leader said ridding he horse to the castle leaving three others to rob Link.  
  
Link drew his sword, "Oh look he has a little sword," One laughed.  
"I'd like to see you try to come near me," Link said full of courage.  
One of them took a lunge at him hitting him in his side. Link fell over in pain. He looked down at his once green tunic, now crimson from the blood loss.  
  
Staggering to his feet, he lunges at one stabbing her hard, causing her to back off. Two of them ran off but one wouldn't give up.  
  
She kept attacking Link cutting his left arm and slicing his right leg.  
  
He was fading fast, and he fell to his knees. She came to him and put her sword to his neck giving him a nice scar.  
  
"Men have been pushing us women around for too long. Hyrule was created by us and will be ours aga..."  
  
She was cut off by an arrow flying into her heart. She staggered backward and fell to her knees, then to the ground she was dead.  
  
Link was weak from his loss of blood he passed out right there. A shadowy figure emerged from the ranch and carried Link's limp body inside.  
An evil laugh arose, "In our next meeting Hero of Time you won't have a savoir."  
  
********  
Link woke up to the sound of singing. He looked around and Darla was nowhere to be found. He looked at his bare chest to see it was skillfully wrapped with a bandage, with his blood seeping through.  
  
Looking at it Link was reminded of his fight last night. He didn't remember much. What he did remember being attacked by a gang of what appeared to be all women. He wondered who they were, but more importantly where was he and where is that music coming from? He had to find out.  
He tried to stand but sat back down. The pain was too much. He had to see where the music was coming from. He tried again he winced in pain but stood anyway.  
  
He went outside. The singing was coming from the corral. There she stood she was so beautiful, her singing full of emotion. He kept waking towards her like he was being pulled to her. He suddenly felt weak, and fell down in pain.  
  
"Oh no! Ingo, Father come and help!" she cried out.  
  
A large man came and picked up Link and carried him to the room he was in earlier. Link was conscience but he couldn't move. They laid him in the bed and another smaller man came with some medicine. He gave Link the medicine, and Link fell asleep.  
When he woke she was there looking at him.  
  
"Good to see you again," she smiled.  
  
"What... where am I? Who are you?" Link asked trying to sit up.  
  
"I'm Malon and you are at my fathers ranch, Lon Lon," Malon said matter-of-factly, "Last night you were at the gates when a gang of Gerudos attacked you. The rest of them attacked the castle it doesn't look good. You were injured badly so we brought you in here. That was over a week ago, you have been asleep for a while. So who are you I didn't catch your name?" Malon asked.  
  
"My name is Link. I come from the Korki Forest," Link said introducing himself.  
  
*************  
The years passed and Link grew stronger, and taller too.  
  
One day came it was his birthday, his eighteenth birthday. Link was in bed thinking about when he was in the forest playing tag with Saria. Link knew he had to finish his journey soon.  
  
He could feel the evil rising in the north. When Darla came back years ago she told him she had to go do some work for the Deku tree. Link knew he would miss her but he also knew she would be back. He was hoping she would be there to help him.  
  
He and Malon were inseparable; when Link was strong enough he worked with Ingo all day.  
  
At night he would go to his window, and watch Malon while she sang.  
  
The gates to Lon Lon Ranch were barely ever open anymore. It is like they were trying to keep someone or something out.  
"Link! You have to leave the ranch now!"  
  
*********** "Darla what do you mean I have to leave?" Link asked worried.  
  
"Evil has come to Hyrule and you have to stop it," Darla said sadly. Link nodded understanding.  
  
All he was thinking about was saying good-bye to Malon. It was night, and as usual Malon was at the corral singing.  
  
He walked up to Malon she was so beautiful he didn't know if he could bear to leave her.  
  
"Link? What are you doing ou..." Link cut her off.  
  
"Malon, I have to leave."  
  
"Oh," Malon said shocked.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Link said hugging her; he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"I know." Malon said reassuringly, trying to conceal her tears, "Don't you go forget about me Link," Malon said about to cry.  
"I couldn't if I tried," and with that Link kissed her forehead and started to leave.  
  
"Link wait!" Malon said running to him.  
  
"Link I want to give you something let me see your ocarina," Link handed her his ocarina.  
  
Malon took the ocarina and played a little tune. Then a tan horse with a white mane came running up to her.  
  
"Link, this is Epona. I want to give her to you."  
  
"Malon, I...I don't know what to say." Link said surprised.  
"Say you'll take her, and come back soon." Malon said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll take her and I will came back as soon as possible." then Link mounted Epona and left Lon Lon Ranch, knowing he would return.  
  
**************  
Darla told him that he needed to go to Hyrule castle to see the princess.  
  
Link didn't look back and rode as fast as Epona could.  
  
When he arrived at the Castle gates, it was a sad site. The gates were now broken down, the town was even worse.  
  
The town was burnt, and then there were these zombie-looking things, Darla informed him they were re-deads, swarming all over the place.  
  
Link knew he had to try to fight them. He took out his bow and shot one, but it didn't die. He tried again. Still it didn't die. They were surrounding him. He had to get out. He drew his little sword, now about the size of a knife to him, and stabbed a couple, just enough to make a path, then ran to the only shelter he could see, the Temple of Time.  
  
He ran into the temple, and locked the doors. They wouldn't give up. They were pounding on the door to make it almost burst, yet Link somehow felt safe.  
He turned around to see a girl about his age wearing beautifully made clothes kneeling at an alter. Speaking in a tongue he didn't understand. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Link could tell she was scared, by the way she was stuttering.  
  
"I am Link I was sent to the castle but I was attacked and so I ran in here. Sorry if I scared you," Link said concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I just get startled easily these days. Oh, sorry I didn't tell you, I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." 


	3. Once upon a time

Chapter #3: Once upon a time...  
Link couldn't believe his luck. He found the princess without even having to look.  
  
"Zelda, good I see you've met," Darla said flying in the temple through the window.  
  
"Darla, nice to see you again. What do you mean by we've met?" Zelda said curiosity peaking.  
  
"He didn't tell you? This is Link he is the boy from the forest," Darla said winking at Zelda.  
  
"Oh! You mean he is the Hero of Time?" Link, now completely lost, spoke.  
  
"What do you mean Hero of Time?"  
  
"Oh, Darla didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what!" Link said starting to get angry.  
  
"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. A long time ago...Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land that is now Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce, which held the essence of the gods. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land. This Triforce was then locked away in a dimension named the Sacred Realm. This realm has been sealed by the six sages and only may be open if you have the four chosen items, the three spiritual stones, and the ocarina of time. It is legend that is one were to enter with a pure heart the sacred realm and touch these sacred triangles, they would rule all of Hyrule. But if a man with an evil soul were to touch the relic, the Triforce would separate and the one who he believed in most would become apart of him. Well, that is the legend that has been told for centuries. But there is more. You see about eleven years ago a man from the west came to the castle to join forces and become war allies with my father. I was but a little girl then, but I still could tell his intentions where anything but honorable. One day my fears were confirmed. He and his army attacked the castle. They burnt our beautiful town and raided it with monsters. I was the only one who could save the Triforce. So I came here to the temple, I had the spiritual stones and the ocarina. I opened the gate. I went in and I got the master sword from the pedestal and it sent me to this magical place. And a beautiful woman was there. Her name was Elizabeth. She told me of the peril that awaited Hyrule. She also told me that I was not the one to save Hyrule. She told me I was not the Hero of Time, and that I needed to find the true hero. But then the realm went dark and a laugh arose. 'The Triforce is mine!' then a dark man touched the sacred triangles, and there was an explosion and I woke up here and I appeared to have aged seven years." Zelda feeling faint then fell to her knees.  
  
"Link you are The Hero of Time and you must save Hyrule. Evil is coming. Go get the Master Sword!!!" Zelda screamed.  
  
Link not knowing what to do went and grabbed the sword. Then a blinding light came and he could no longer see Zelda, or the temple. Then everything grew dark.  
  
"Link wake up!" 


	4. Awaken, Hero of Time!

Ok you people don't know how old this story is, and I have a lot of it written and since I have nothing to do today I'm going to continue to upload the revised chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and please PLEASE review, or I will not update after I put all the chapters in. Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
Chapter 4: Awaken Hero of time!  
  
Link eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He looked around and knew this wasn't the place Zelda told him of. This was a closed off room that seemed to float. Link was in the middle of a circle that had six more circles around it, each having a different color. A woman, who Link figured was Elizabeth, was in the middle of the yellow circle.  
  
She was beautiful no older than twenty, her hair long and golden, and her eyes crystal blue. She spoke, "Hello Link."  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You are in the chamber of sages, I am Elizabeth, the sage of light." She spoke clearly in a voice full of knowledge.  
  
"Why am I here?" Link asked not satisfied with her previous answer.  
  
"Because you, Link of the Koriki, are the Hero of Time. And the fate of Hyrule is in your hands."  
  
"Why me?" he asked, not yet understanding destiny's place in his life.  
  
"Because you were destined to do so." Elizabeth said trying to make him believe.  
  
"If I am this Hero of Time, as you say I am, how am I supposed to do to save Hyrule?"  
  
"You must awaken the other four sages then you, and all of us sages shall destroy the evil."  
  
"What is this evil I'm to destroy? How do you expect me to destroy it if I don't know what it is?" Link said unbelieving.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "When Zelda entered the sacred realm, before the door closed an evil man named Ganondorf entered also. He grabbed the Tri-Force in attempt to rule all of Hyrule, however his heart was not pure. The Tri- force split, leaving in him the Tri-Force of power, the other parts of courage and wisdom went into those destined to obtain them. The one destined to obtain the Tri-Force of wisdom was none other than the princess of destiny, Zelda." Elizabeth said shocking Link. "Link, how I know you are the Hero of Time is because you are the one who was given the Tri-Force of courage."  
  
Link was taken aback. He then saw a glowing light causing his leather gauntlet to appear a bright gold. Removing his glove Link fingered the golden triangle imbedded deeply into his skin, he now knew he was the Hero of Time. "Will you accept this?" Link thought about it and then he asked himself, 'What would Saria want me to do?' This is the man who killed Saria, and he would pay.  
  
"Yes, I will accept this."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I will help you to the best of my abilities. Now the sages are normal people just like you, who don't know of their destiny yet. The sage of fire is a lowly Gorgon. The sage of water is a Zora prince. The sage of Shadow is the last of a chosen race. The sage of spirit is one of Ganondorf's followers. And lastly the sage of the forest, who is already awakened, is one you know very well.  
  
"Saria!" Saria appeared and Link went and pulled her into a hug. After a while Link set her back down.  
  
"Saria what are you doing here, I can't believe it. I saw you die, I saw you buried." Link said about to cry.  
  
"Link, my friend, I didn't die, I fulfilled my destiny. I am the Sage of the Forest. Link, you must to go now, destroy Ganondorf, and restore peace to Hyrule. Good-bye, but not for long, I will be with you forever. I love you Link." then before he knew it the Chamber faded and he was back in the Temple of time. 


	5. Evildoers Beware

Ok you people don't know how old this story is, and I have a lot of it written and since I have nothing to do today I'm going to continue to upload the revised chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and please PLEASE review, or I will not update after I put all the chapters in. Thank you and have a nice day! (I'm just gunna leave this up here.)  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, anyway I don't own some of the characters in this story, but however the sages and the fairy belong to Silvia and me.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, all I ask is for a review if you want to post the story somewhere else.  
  
Chapter 5: Evildoers beware.  
  
There he was once again in the temple. Where was he supposed to go? He looked around and saw that the temple was destroyed! The roof looked like it was ripped off, and the doors were busted open and it appeared that an army went through and ran-sacked the place.  
  
"Zelda! Zelda! Where are you?!" Link was yelling at the top of his lungs, a lot of thoughts were going through his mind. Where was she? Was she ok?  
  
"Uhhh." a person was moaning in pain. But Link couldn't tell were it was coming from.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Link was scanning through the disaster when he saw where the noise was coming from. It was a woman about his age with blond hair in two buns on her head. She appeared to be in a warriors attire, he also could tell she was a Gerudo. "Are you ok?" he asked helping the injured girl up.  
  
"Yeah their just flesh-wounds." She replied half-jokingly.  
  
He helped her sit up and gave her some Lon Lon Milk. She was about the same size as Link was, and she wore a breastplate of silver, and shorts with a cloth wrapped around her hips. She carried two swords, which were sheathed criss-crossed on her back, and a bow and arrow with a quiver that held fifty.  
  
"So what is your name?" Link said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Taia, and who may I ask are you?" Taia asked smugly.  
  
"Link" he said with a smile.  
  
The earth then began to shake. Link held on to Taia protecting her from the rock and ash falling from the sky. Taia cursed under her breath. "I have to go. I'll see you again Link." And with that she left Link.  
  
Link left the temple as fast as he could. Darla had gone ahead of him to the Fire Temple where Link was to see the next sage. Link went to the base of the mountain, the village of the Sheikahs. Seeing fire coming from the mountains base Link rushed there as fast as his feet would carry him. When he got there he dreaded what he saw. Men, women, children running about in terror they apparently had been attacked, by none other than Gerudos.  
  
"What are you doing get out of here!" Link heard someone say to him. "Don't you see that we are under attack? Go!" he then saw who was yelling at him, she was a little older than himself, she had dark hair and a gothic appearance.  
  
"I want to help!" Link yelled back.  
  
"Then go stop those Gerudos!" she said then took about ten paces forward and did what looked like a spell. She was speaking in a language Link guess was that of the Sheikah, followed by the sky filling with clouds and a mighty rainstorm came and drenched the flames.  
  
"Go!" she heard her yell. So he went.  
  
He followed the path of which the Gerudos took. And came to another city atop the mountain. "Ganondorf!" Link yelled at the man before him.  
  
"So you are this hero whom I hear talk about." Gannon said looking Link up and down. "You look pretty tiny to me." Gannon said laughing openly now.  
  
"What are you doing here Gannon?" Link said drawing his sword and shield.  
  
"Oh! So you're going to fight me huh? Well I'll go then, but you won't be so lucky. Guards, destroy him. Good-bye hero." then Gannon mounted a horse and pulling a Gerudo on the horse with him. He and about 20 Gerudos rode back down the mountain.  
  
He didn't know what to do he was surrounded by about ten Gerudo soldiers, with their swords drawn. Link was scared but he had grown since the last time he fought Gerudos.  
  
He didn't want to but he knew the only way out was to fight. He drew the long Master Sword, "I don't want to hurt you." they charged, but he dodged it. They kept coming one struck him in the face slicing a deep gorge into his eyebrow. As Link drew back another one stabbed him in the stomach. Link was staggering, and was about to fall. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with energy, as if another presence was in him; he raised his sword and started slaying the Gerudos. One by one they fell. When the presence left him it was then that Link collapsed.  
  
"You dare take on the Gerudo? No one has ever defeated us. And no one ever will." With that she took her dagger a drove it into Link's chest. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She fell limp. An arrow had shot her in her back bringing her to the brink of death; with her last breaths she stabbed Link until they both lay, her on top of him.  
  
Both, dead. 


	6. Other Evildoers Beware, I need this sage

Ok you people don't know how old this story is, and I have a lot of it written and since I have nothing to do today I'm going to continue to upload the revised chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and please PLEASE review, or I will not update after I put all the chapters in. Thank you and have a nice day! (I'm just gunna leave this up here.)  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, anyway I don't own some of the characters in this story, but however the sages and the fairy belong to Silvia and me.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, all I ask is for a review if you want to post the story somewhere else.  
  
Chapter 6: Other Evildoers Beware, I need this sage  
  
"No, I'm too late." She put her ear upon his chest. She heard no heart beat. He had no pulse. She pulled a leather pouch that appeared to be glowing out of her robe. She opened it and a tiny pink fairy appeared and sprinkled dust on Link. Link got up good as new. He looked around but no one was to be found.  
  
"Link, what took you so long?" Darla said apparently angry.  
  
"What do you want?" Link asked.  
  
"You need to go save the fire sage who just went to the fire temple to slay a dragon!" Link ran to the top of the mountain and entered the Fire Temple.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go Darla?" Link said out of breath.  
  
"Umm. Follow me." Darla said the started flying as fast as she could. Link did his best to keep up with her.  
  
When she stopped Link tried to take a breath but the two Stafros started attacking him. Link fought them until the finally died. And a treasure chest appeared. Link stood in awe, and then he opened it to fin the Goron Hero's Hammer. "Ok Darla I'm ready lead me to Volvagia."  
  
"You cannot win Volvagia! I will defeat you!" said Darunia, preparing to fight.  
  
"I'd likess to sssee you tryss" Volvagia slithered, knocking Darunia in to a fire pit.  
  
"You've eaten your last Goron dragon!" Link said heroically.  
  
"And who mightss thisss be?" Volvagia said preparing to fight.  
  
Link pulled out the hammer and said with a smirk, "I'm the last thing you'll every see."  
  
Volvagia screeched at the sight of the hammer, diving into a lava pit. It then popped its head out of another and Link knocked it unconscious with the hammer then with his sword. But it awoke and dove into another pit. This lasted quite a while and Volvagia got a few good shots in too. But Volvagia failed. Link was weak after the battle but he knew he had to help Darunia.  
  
"Darunia, are you ok?" Link asked concerned.  
  
"Link, their calling me I. must. fulfill my destiny. good. bye. Link." Darunia passed away there in Links arms, rising to fulfill his destiny. 


	7. Back at the Ranch

Ok you people don't know how old this story is, and I have a lot of it written and since I have nothing to do today I'm going to continue to upload the revised chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and please PLEASE review, or I will not update after I put all the chapters in. Thank you and have a nice day! (I'm just gunna leave this up here.)  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, anyway I don't own some of the characters in this story, but however the sages and the fairy belong to Silvia and me.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, all I ask is for a review if you want to post the story somewhere else.  
  
Chapter 7: Back at the Ranch  
  
Dearest Link,  
  
It seems like an eternity since I have seen you. We need you link. A lot has happened since the last time you visited. Ganondorf took over the ranch. He put Ingo in control and locked my dad up in the cellar. I'm scared Link. Ganondorf is forcing me to marry Ingo. Help me please. I only have a week till our wedding.  
  
Love,  
  
Malon  
  
"Now Epona ride to Link as fast as you can. And bring him back to me." 


	8. Third Times a Charm

Ok you people don't know how old this story is, and I have a lot of it written and since I have nothing to do today I'm going to continue to upload the revised chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and please PLEASE review, or I will not update after I put all the chapters in. Thank you and have a nice day! (I'm just gunna leave this up here.)  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, anyway I don't own some of the characters in this story, but however the sages and the fairy belong to Silvia and me.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, all I ask is for a review if you want to post the story somewhere else.  
  
Chapter 8: Third Times a Charm  
  
"Darla, is it just me or does this place seem a little. off?" Link asked as they stood looking at all the frozen water in Zora's Domain.  
  
"I think you may be right."  
  
"Who is it we're looking for now?"  
  
"If I remember right. Marth."  
  
"Well I guess we better find him." With that Link and Darla went to find Marth, but all they found was the frozen king. After they thawed him he told them Marth went to the water temple to defeat the monster. So that's where they went.  
  
"Now this is crazy." Link said as he found out the water temple was under water.  
  
"Now Link you can't back out now." was all Darla could say to keep from laughing. Link was wearing a diving suit full with fins and flippers.  
  
"Lets get this over with." Link said as he dove.  
  
They entered the temple and wandered around for a while.  
  
"Here, it is." Darla said looking at a door.  
  
"Here what is?" "Where you fight some guys and get a new weapon." Darla said excitedly.  
  
"Fine. " Link said opening the door. Link went in and killed some clam things and got the Hook Shot.  
  
"Now where do I go?"  
  
"Hit that target thing with your Hook Shot." Darla said.  
  
"Ok. ahhhhh. wow"  
  
"Come on Link!"  
  
"Ok" Link sighed as he entered the boss room.  
  
Link and Darla were shocked as they saw Marth's lifeless body was being lunged into a row of spikes.  
  
"Darla help him! I'll deal with Ameba." Link pulled out his hook shot and pulled it's nucleus to him and hit it repeatedly with his sword but it got away and went back to the water. Link repeated this a few times then something grabbed him and threw him into more spikes in the wall. Link went unconscious, but as Link come to he saw Marth stumble to his feet and casts some sort of spell that destroys the Ameba.  
  
He was to weak and falls to the floor. A fairy revived Link and he ran over to Marth. "Marth! Are you ok?"  
  
"Link, tell my father I'm going to a better place to fulfill my destiny"  
  
"Your going to be able to tell him yours."  
  
"No Link, I must go, Elizabeth is calling me." with that Marth passed into the Sacred Realm to an eternal life, with no more pain. 


	9. Goin’ to the Chapel and We’re Gunna get ...

Ok people, this is the last one. Now you just click that cool little button at the bottom of this here page and I promise that I'll write another chapter. Oh, I forgot to say that in my story, Ganondorf is very Hansom and rugged, basically because I think that bad guys should be hot.  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, anyway I don't own some of the characters in this story, but however the sages and the fairy belong to Silvia and me.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, all I ask is for a review if you want to post the story somewhere else.  
  
Chapter 9: Goin' to the Chapel and We're Gunna get Married.  
  
Link and Darla are sitting down on the shore of Lake Hyrule as Link plays Epona's Song.  
  
"Epona, long time no see I missed you girl." Link said as he patted her side. "What is this?" he said seeing the letter addressed to him. After he reads it he jumps on Epona as fast as he could.  
  
"YA!" he shouted jumping the fences charging towards the ranch.  
  
Darla didn't know what the letter said but she knew it must have been important. "Link! What is happening?!"  
  
"Malon, she's getting married. today." That is all he said but Darla understood. Darla flew ahead to see how much time they had. But when Link got there the gates were locked and guarded by, who else, Gerudos.  
  
He had to risk it, he put a bomb in front of the gate and when it diffused he ran in only to be caught by the guards. They took him to Ganondorf and threw him in front of him.  
  
They kneeled in front of him saying, "King Ganondorf we caught him trying to break into here. I know you said not to bother you with intruders but. I think this one is an exception."  
  
"Thank you guards."  
  
"Yes, Lord" they said in union as he waved them off.  
  
"Put him in the cellar I will deal with him there." With that they took him away, he turned to a woman sitting beside him and got on one knee before her.  
  
"My Dearest Queen please excuse me I have matters to deal with." She smiled and said sweetly, "Do hurry." then he gave her a quick kiss on her hand and then was off.  
  
The woman was only 19 or 20 she was tall, had an eloquent gown on with her hair up in a bun an a veil covering all of her face but her eyes, which were a pale blue. She was Ganondorf's only love, and his only weakness.  
  
Link was put in chains and thrown into the cellar.  
  
"So 'Hero of Time' it looks like a found a weakness." Ganondorf said mockingly, punching Link in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" he then drew his sword and placed it on his cheek. "Now I could kill you right now and it would end all my problems." He squats down to Link's level and finishes, "but what fun would that be?" he said smiling. "Guard bind him and take him to the roof. Wouldn't want him to miss the wedding of the year, now would we?" He smirked then left. 


End file.
